kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yami Michael
Archive 1 Evolution Template Should we make a template for Evolution (the keyword found on evolution creatures)? I already set up a link here just in case you say yes. RapidsLurker15 (talk) 22:55, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :I really don't think we need that no offense because each evolved creature has different ability like sabertooth, put on one of your beast kin, aurilia put on one of your colossus or skyforce champion, tatsurion, ra-vu put on one of your skyforce champion, telnar put on one of your tsunami dragons and earthsrtike dragon. There is a multitude of evolution but it is different due to the creature's race, so I think the template could get really miked up. Jut saying you could still try though. Ray422 (talk) 23:13, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::As Ray's already noted, my main concern is how would it work especially with how complicated s got in DM. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:35, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :::The races and stuff will get messed up since we have multi and 1 civ creatures.Ray422 (talk) 23:42, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::It wouldn't do anything and honestly just make the templates for cards worse for no reason. It works for single card races, but anything for 2 races, or special evolutions (like tatsurion the relentless), it just seems to make it complicated for no good reason. Yami Michael 23:53, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::The only way I can see this working is if the template is coded like this: Evolution — }. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:02, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yeah I really feel like it would be creating more work and the template might only work for 1 race, so I'm definitely not 100% on this idea. Ray422 (talk) 00:04, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::As I've already said, using } would work but even then it's not gonna save much time since Evolution Creature is a Card Type Category thus the only reason to even have a template is the keyword itself. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:13, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I agree. Ray422 (talk) 00:37, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Fluid Seems that we have it a day early, hasn't broken anything, just makes thing look a little weird on smaller browser sizes. The DM wiki wasn't changed yet though. Yami Michael 03:05, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :I had it enabled early for the two wikis I admin for (this one and the TMM wiki) while I was checking to make sure they were Darwin ready. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:19, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, figured as much. Yami Michael 04:12, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :::You should know though that Fluid layout will be enabled for all wikis this Wednesday. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:21, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::As I noted at the start "Seems that we have it a day early". It just surprised me to get it Dec 3 when it said Dec 4. I was just gonna wait. Yami Michael 06:58, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::I had it enabled November 22nd actually. Chimera-gui (talk) 16:06, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::The Fluid layout looks good though on my pc. Ray422 (talk) 17:55, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Kaijudo Only Do you mind if I create a category for creatures and/or spells that are only appeared in Kaijudo and never in DM? RapidsLurker15 (talk) 01:15, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'll think about it. I might have an idea or 2 for it anyway. I try not to mention DM much though if I can help it (Trivia/Blogs being different from the "main pages"). Although now that I think about, who would that be? With most art from DM, the only really Kaijudo-only stuff I can think of are Tatsurion/Gargle/Squeaky and Monarchs. And maybe every so often like Hissy or Haven's Elite. Although everything by Chris Seaman would count, I guess. Could just add Trivia to his page about it. Yami Michael 03:02, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Not everything, Mana Tick's design is based on . Chimera-gui (talk) 03:14, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Can't forget Obsidian Death, most of the Quartz, and anything by Matias Tapia, Elsevilla, Steve Ellis, Eva Widermann, and Wayne Reynolds. RapidsLurker15 (talk) 21:33, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Actually the only new Quartz are Dawnflower, Glimmergloom, Mistvine, and Sunspout while the others are from DM. Additionally, Fumes and Transforming Totem are based on and respectively. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:48, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Mystic Race With the new card preview, we got a new race. Mind writing the page for it? Chimera-gui (talk) 01:50, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :I will be. Doing other stuff atm. Yami Michael 02:18, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Thought You know apart from some trouble I had with Swift Regeneration, which I fixed using the , the tooltip tag you added works fairly well and I think we can use it for Card References and maybe even Card Representations if you're up for trying it. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:45, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Ah yes. It didn't like having to use the back-up of the "back.png" image. I guess I didn't add that fix I figured out over on this wiki. I did want it for the Card Reps/References....but I don't think its possible. There's no real way to edit the way we get the DPL results. I did think about it and want it, but unless Ive overlooked something, I dont believe its possible. I am quite happy with the tooltip code though.Yami Michael 19:50, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::We can always ask community if it's possible since I think tags were suggested when I was looking for a solution for those. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:58, February 13, 2014 (UTC) New Background You know, the background for the wiki's a little plain. How about something a little more interesting? Brandon Pow's even offered to make it for us. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:06, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :If someone has a background that would work, I would happily try it. I'm not artistically creative to make anything. So I just went with something that easily matches the rest of the page. Yami Michael 04:52, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Here is his talk page so you can message him. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:55, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::I've been thinking this for awhile now, but I really wanted the background to be of the kaijudo temple. It's a perfect background that's relatable for the tcg and the t.v series. Ray422 (talk) 20:59, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Chris Seaman The Mystic of Fire isn't coming up on the cards illustrated by Chris Seaman. Any idea why? ' Deepest regards, RapidsLurker15 ' 03:05, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :And also Swift Regeneration isn't coming up on Victor Maury's page. ' Deepest regards, RapidsLurker15 ' 03:07, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Now they should be there. The problem is that the DPL lists won't update automatically until you go into the editor and hit Publish. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:14, February 20, 2014 (UTC)